


eternal ends, taegyu

by moonchild_writes



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alone, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beomhyun, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Curses, Fluff, I Love You, I need you, Immortal, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, M/M, Save Me, Thanks, That's right, There's more - Freeform, Tomorrow By Together - Freeform, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, choi beomgyu - Freeform, death thoughts, eternal, feeling like a monster, i want you, lost in love, ok bye im done, surviving to die, taegyu, taehyun - Freeform, thank you, txt, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_writes/pseuds/moonchild_writes
Summary: "i finally had you, but you won't have me"taegyu | TXT
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	eternal ends, taegyu

**_"Forever is a lie"_ **

Because today is exactly the same as yesterday, I wanted the time to stop as I wished for the sun to not rise again one more time. I imagined of a time to come where the earth seemingly still to our puny eyes, stops spinning. I wanted to feel a feel that I knew I could never ever feel. It was perhaps catastrophic but I'd rather call it as a present for the present of mine because _I_ and _my existence_ wanted to end with all of the sufferings that I've been gathering deep down in my gut. Because the secret of mine and the promise that I made to you cannot and shouldn't be broken, so it remained untold for the good. It was a secret, where I grew old of things but never in age, I was immortal. It was a curse that became my fate when I first fell in love which now to reminisce is years back and the man I loved would've probably rusted by now. It was a curse that dared me that if I ever again fall in love, a true one, then my first true love wasn't true at all. It was more of a challenge until I met you, Kang Taehyun. And slowly all of my desires came true exactly as I desired it to be.

You stopped my time with a breathless heart. I've lived for over years now and for the first time I felt a soothing familiar emotion. I felt lost to a challenge that I mustn't loose. I was bound to not confess my love to you. Because if I do, my curse would pass onto you or maybe that's what I thought. I didn't wanted you to suffer the way I did by barely living through those long and lonely nights. Let history only have me, Choi Beomgyu, the only immortal person to ever exist. I'd rather take the pain than to let this curse out on the loose just because of my feelings and emotions towards you. And I was reminded one more time that I've been living with an eternal sky and an eternal pain. _"Must I suffer? No you ought to!"_ The so-called angels would reply only to torment me. The brevity of these mere human souls was a gift that I was far away from, thereby stating that I was, still am and forever will be jealous and resentful for. Now you asked me _"Will you stay with me forever?"_ I couldn't help but tell you the truth _"I will but you won't"_ although my secret still remained a secret to him.

I knew I had to leave you before I start to give my grief for that you will be perished. I packed my everything to runaway from you because I was a monster and I didn't wanted to hurt you. I took my sore steps away from you stepping slowly on the scorching ground that was burning in the sun and suddenly I wondered if only I could break my curse. I then read an immense amount of fairy tales and stories to break this fate but I found nothing but my efforts being as useless as a rotten piece of carcass. I cried looking into the mirror because I neither wanted to hurt you nor hurt myself but I couldn't help but feel stranded, even when I was loved by you. But this was the time everything ended. I was ready to leave you, I was ready to let go of you. But before I got a chance to do so, you gave me a piece of paper and asked me to read it out loud. I considered it as your last wish from me and so I was ready to give it to you. "Must I read this Taehyun?" I asked to see if that was what he really wanted. "With all of my heart, yes Beomgyu.. I want you to read it.. No I insist you to do so!" He replied. I smiled and said "If you say so.. then yes I will".

I read the words loud and clear "Dear Beomgyu, I will stay with you as long as my lungs will carry me. Even if you try to leave me, I will cling onto you because I love you". I muttered out those three empty words that I shouldn't had have. I just had realized that I accidentally read the words of confession. _"_ _Now I've lost"_ My eyes poured when I realized how big of a suffering I've passed onto you. I still was crying. All I knew was that you were holding me in your innocent arms not knowing what laid in your future which could only be sufferings and suffocation. After all these years of crying for myself, I finally cried for someone else. I wasn't selfish anymore but if you were to live eternally, I wanted to as well because now I had a better reason to do so and I had a medicine to cure all of my countless marathons of suffering.

I finally wanted to be eternal but I couldn't. 

I finally had someone to live with forever but I cannot.

I finally had you, but you won't have me

At least that's what I thought.

I closed the puny eyes of mine and saw the one I used to love in the very beginning of my love story. He looked beautiful as ever but it felt like it was the first time we ever met. As guilty as it made me feel, I had completely forgotten his appearance which I used to remember from the very shape of his eyes till his smile insisting its dimples to show. It was over years now and now that I finally had met him, I used the chance to speak what I had realized. "Yeonjunie, to be honest, I loved you and the love I had for you might still be lingering out in the cosmos but for now I decide to cherish what I have right now. I have myself and someone who makes me happier than ever. Although I am truly afraid to loose him, i'm gonna take my chances. And surprisingly I'm not eternal anymore" I smiled a smile only to frown. "You took the curse away from me, lived with it for years and in addition to it, you refused to let it pass on. The moment you weren't selfish anymore was the moment you washed your curse away. What lasts now won't last forever.. So hold onto his hands before it leaves you" Yeonjun spoke. I held Taehyun a little tighter. Now that I knew that in a fraction of second we both could perish away, I clinged onto what I wanted. I wanted you Kang Taehyun, _"I want you"_ And letting those three empty words sounded as soothing as knowing that you wanted me back as well. 

"Kang Taehyun, somehow you make me feel so alive yet also became the reason for my death."

**_____________________ **

**_end of story_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, the curse actually breaks a long time ago but Beomgyu doesn't know that until Yeonjun says it to him. It's inside of gyu's head because the curse passes from Yeonjun to him so its like a part of Yeonjun's fate lives in gyu so that when the curse does break he could remind him that gyu isn't immortal anymore.. Feel free to ask anything regarding this! I really hope this was nice <3!! Thank you for readingg!! Love, Asin


End file.
